Summer Love
by BrazilZepplin
Summary: Basically it's about Gohan falling in love. I'm not good at summary's so read to find out what happens.


**_Summer Lovin'_**

Goku ducked out of the way of the ki blast Gohan fired at him. Goku missed theses sparing sessions with his beloved son. Wit Gohan away at college all the time, the death of Chi-Chi had been hard on Goku. But now that Gohan was home for the summer everthing would change. They had been talking about Gohan' s college for a while then there was a long silence as they continued to spar. Then Gohan broke the silence.

"Dad! You never told me how mom died," He said as he sent a Ki blast towards his father.

"Yes I did" Goku replied as he dodged the blast and retaliated with his own blast.

"No, dad, every time I asked you changed the subject." Gohan said as he took the blast and looked at his father.

"Oh!"

"So…."

" SO what?"

"So how did she die?"

Upon this question Goku looked at his feet. "It was all my fault!" Goku said still staring at his feet. "Do you remember that disease I had when "Cell" showed up?"

"Ya of course. The heart disease that nearly killed you."

"Ya that's the one. Did you know it was contagious?"

"Yes of course, but it died out years ago how could it have affected mom?"

At this thought Gohan landed next to his mothers grave.

"She must have been infected then" Goku continued " but with her strong immune system it took all these years"

Gohan turned to face his father.

"Did she suffer?" he asked

"No."

Gohan searched his mind for someway to change the subject, cause he could see it pained his father to talk about it, but he could not think of a way.

"I'm going to bed!" announced Goku after an awkward silence. Which wouldn't have been strange if he had eaten something.

The next morning Gohan got up early to catch some breakfast at a local restaurant before the rush. He arrived just after they opened the restaurant. As he walked in he noticed a couple sitting in a dark corner booth. The girl looked frightened and had red eyes like she had been crying. The guy looked pissed off and crazy eyed like he would kill anyone who stepped up to a challenge. Gohan dismissed it even though he would occasionally get the feeling he was being watched.

Soon after a large breakfast as Gohan left he saw the girl from the corner booth sitting on the curb crying with a large red smack mark across her cheek. He decided to check on her so he walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?" Gohan asked.

"Why do you care?" She replied.

"I see a pretty young women crying outside a restaurant with a large smack mark on her face I care."

"WOW! That was a corning pick up line if I ever heard one." She replied

"So what's your name?" Gohan asked looking at his feet.

"Jamie." She replied smiling.

"That's a pretty name." Gohan said looking her in the eyes.

"Thank you." She replied "And what's your name?"

"Gohan." He said blushing. "So who was that guy I saw you with in the restaurant?"

"Hey! That's none of your business. And why should you care?"

"Why? Because I'd hate to ask you out and have to bring your boyfriend along."

"OH! No more corny pick up lines, Gohan?"

"Nope, they don't seem to work."

"Well he was my boyfriend till he hit me." She said touching her cheek.

"A real man would never hit a woman." Gohan said.

"Tell you what." She said standing up. This was the first time Gohan could see all of Jamie at won time. She was about Gohan's height with long brown hair down to her shoulders. She wore glasses and a white shirt with black pants. Gohan thought she was beautiful.

"I'll give you my phone number," She went on "and if your still interested tomorrow give me a call." And with that she walked away.

The next day Gohan was a little nervous about calling Jamie to go out to dinner that night. He had a bad dream that that guy had appeared in his house and told him to stay away from her. Gohan thought about it all day and figured even if the man had really visited that night and told him to stay away Gohan could take come on he was the most powerful being in the universe. Gohan still a little nervous called Jamie.

"Hello? Jamie?" Gohan said into the phone.

"Ya. Hello? Who is this?" Jamie replied.

"HI! It's me Gohan."

"Gohan! I was hoping it was you."

"Oh. Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."

"Sure! I'd love to." She replied

"Great." Gohan said, "Is tonight good?"

"Ya. Tonight, tomorrow, next year whenever is good."

"That's good. When do you want me to pick you up?" He asked.

"That depends where are we going?"

"OH! I was thinking the restaurant where we met. If that's ok?"

"Ya! That's great."

"Ok what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Hmmm about 7:00 o'clock."

"Sure that's fine."

"Ok I'll see you then, Gohan."

"Bye" Gohan said.

"Bye." Jamie said.

Jamie looked beautiful with her hair pulled back into a ponytail, She wore a black dress that went down to her knees and had a spaghetti strap top. They arrived at the restaurant at about 7:30. They went inside and got the corner booth that Jamie and the man had been in the day before. They sat and talked for hours. Gohan explained to Jamie the "Cell Saga" and how his mother had died. Jamie told Gohan about her life. How her mother had died when she was young and her father had remarried to a pure blood bitch (as she put it). And how the man he had seen her with (who's name was Travis) had started to stalk her after their break up 2 months before. Soon the man had started to abuse her and would take her off to the side in public and try to kiss her even after the break up. Soon Gohan got a feeling like he was being watched again. He looked around the room towards the end of the night, but he didn't see anybody looking his way.

"What's the matter, Gohan?" Jamie asked.

"I just have this feeling like were being watched." He said.

"Ya. I know what you mean. What do you say we get out of here?" She said standing up.

"Good idea." Gohan said as he got up to follow her out.

They paid the check and left the restaurant. Before they had even reached Gohan's car a man started to walk from the shadows. He was a little bit bigger then Gohan with jet-black hair. And a long dark duster (A long jacket).

"Hey!" The man yelled "Your with my woman!"

Gohan spun around to face this man. "You must be Travis!" He said calmly.

"Ya! And if you know what's good for you you'd step aside!"

"Oh. And why is that?"

"Because if you don't I'll kick your ass from here to New York and back."

Gohan leaned toward Travis and said, "I'd like to see you try."

At this Travis swung his fist in a hard right hook. Gohan easily blocked the punch. Then Gohan pulled back his own fist and let fly he connected with Travis's face and set him flying into some tree's across the street from the restaurant. A few seconds later Travis comes walking out of the trees with a golden glow around him. He walks up to Gohan (who had not yet powered up) and swings a fist towards his face that Gohan dodged. Gohan took to the air as Travis followed. Gohan stopped about a 200 feet above the ground. Travis caught up and unleashed a vole of punches all of which Gohan blocked.

"I must admit you're more powerful then I am." Gohan said with a smile as the 2 parted from each other.

"Then why are you smiling?" Travis asked.

"Because I know something you don't know!"

"Oh and what's that?"

"I haven't powered up yet!" Gohan said as he powered up to SS-1

Gohan then released a vole of punches and kicks all of which found their mark.

Travis pulled away and shot even higher into the sky. He took what little power he had left and shot a Ki blast at Jamie who was watching from the ground. Gohan watched in horror as the Ki blast headed towards Jamie. Gohan bravely flew in the way and took the hit. He just shooks off the blast like water on a ducks back. But it would have killed Jamie. Gohan turned to Travis enraged by the fact that Travis had tried to kill Jamie. Gohan cupped his hands and put them to his side.

"Kamae…"

"ammeeeiiii…"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" He yelled as he let the powerful attack fly. He had given the attack just enough energy to knock Travis unconscious. (I hope I spelled the attack right) Travis dropped like a ton off bricks. Gohan had won,

Upon landing next to Jamie she flung her arms around his neck and gave him a very passionate kiss.

"Come on let me take you home" Gohan said

They got into Gohan's car and he drove her home. As Gohan walked Jamie to her door she turned and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think I'm in love." She whispered into his ear.

Then Jamie slipped into her house and shut the door. As Gohan walked to his car he realized he truly loved her back and for the first time since the death of his mother he didn't feel alone.


End file.
